


Can't Help Myself

by ColoredGayngels



Series: Gavin Reed Finds His Daddy [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Bladder Control, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, Little Space, M/M, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: “No you don’t, Gavin.” Hank’s voice is clear as day now. He rolls off of Gavin and sits up, dragging Gavin into his lap. “I wanna play a game today,” he says, palming at Gavin’s dick through his pajama pants. Gavin squirms as he starts to harden. “I wanna see how long you can last.”





	Can't Help Myself

**Author's Note:**

> 017\. Teasing  
Title from R U Mine? by Arctic Monkeys  
[100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)

A few weeks after the fateful morning that made Hank Gavin’s daddy, Gavin wakes up in Hank’s bed. He groans as he tries to roll over, stopped by something heavy draped across his back, limbs thrown across his chest and hip. He nudges his elbow back into the body behind him. “Hank,” he says softly. Hank just grumbles and tightens his arm around Gavin. “Hank,” he says a little louder. “Get offa me. I gotta piss.”

“No,” Hank mumbles, this time tightening his leg against Gavin’s hip - and groin. Gavin groans.

“Quit fuckin’ around, I gotta go.”

“No you don’t, Gavin.” Hank’s voice is clear as day now. He rolls off of Gavin and sits up, dragging Gavin into his lap. “I wanna play a game today,” he says, palming at Gavin’s dick through his pajama pants. Gavin squirms as he starts to harden. “I wanna see how long you can last.”

Gavin whines. “I don’t wanna be hard all day.” He shoves Hank’s hand away from his dick.

Hank chuckles. “You’re not gonna be hard today, Gav. We’re gonna see how long you can hold it.”

“I can’t take a piss today?”

“You gonna safeword?” Hank asks, one eyebrow raised.

Gavin shakes his head. “No. Let’s do it.”

~~~

Turns out, the game had started the moment Gavin had woken up, since Hank still doesn’t let him go before they go to work. It’s a slow day at the precinct, mostly paperwork for Gavin and Hank, so Gavin’s able to tune out the dull ache in his bladder.

He also forgets that they’re playing a game as he’s typing up another report. He hits send before pushing his chair back and standing up, headed for the bathroom.

“Where are you going, Reed?” Hank asks, grabbing his arm on the way by.

“I gotta take a leak, Anderson, now let me go,” Gavin bites back. Hank’s eyes narrow. 

“No you don’t, remember?” he says lowly, just enough that only Gavin can hear him.

Gavin blushes as he remembers what they’re doing. “We’re at work,” he hisses, trying to pull his arm away again. He can feel his coworkers staring.

“Fine,” Hank says, letting go. “But wait for me.”

Gavin nearly groans, his dick twitching in his pants. Between this morning and now, he really has to go, but he knows Hank isn’t gonna let him, not until they get home at the least. He only has to wait a minute or so in the bathroom before Hank’s coming in, locking the door behind him. Hank crowds Gavin against the wall, pressing a thigh between Gavin’s and grinding it up into his dick.

“What did I tell you this morning, baby?” Hank asks. “We’re seeing how long you can hold it today.” Gavin whines again, rolling his hips down against Hank’s thigh. “Might have to keep you hard just so you don’t end up embarrassing yourself at the precinct.”

“No!” Gavin almost shouts, slapping his hands over his mouth. “I’ll be good, promise.”

Hank pulls up his sleeve and checks his watch. “We got two more hours. Think you can do it, Gav?”

Gavin nods. “I can do it.”

“Okay.” Hank lets Gavin go and unlocks the bathroom door. “You go back first. Finish your reports.”

Gavin nods again before heading back to his desk.

~~~

It’s the longest two hours of Gavin’s life. He’s  _ aching, _ needs to pee so fucking bad, but Hank’s watching him from his desk, making sure he doesn’t go anywhere and finishes his reports like a good boy.

By the time the clock hits five, Gavin’s shooting up out of his chair, throwing on his jacket and making a dash for the door. Hank, however, takes his sweet time, putting on his jacket and gathering up his belongings. Gavin lets out a small groan, shifts from one foot to the other.

Hank joins him several minutes later, still sauntering toward the parking garage at a slower pace than Gavin would prefer.

“C’mon, let’s go,” Gavin mutters, and Hank gives him a sharp look, one that says Gavin’s pushing it.

“What’s the hurry, Reed? Got somewhere to  _ go? _ ” Hank teases.

“You know damn well what the hurry is.” Gavin’s mood is turning sour, all because of this stupid game.

Hank laughs as they arrive at the car. “If you’re good on the way home, I’ll reward you.”

“How?” Gavin asks, sliding into the passenger seat.

The car rumbles to life and Hank backs out of the parking spot. “I’ll suck you off.” He reaches across the console to grab at Gavin’s dick again. “But only if you’re good. You’ve already got one strike today.”

Gavin looks at him, incredulous. “Since when are we counting strikes?”

“Since now.” Hank’s tone leaves no room for argument. 

“Fine,” Gavin grumbles, slouching in his seat. He can feel himself toeing the line between big and little. 

The drive isn’t long, but it’s long enough that Gavin starts to get squirmy. He’s hard, he needs to pee, and Hank won’t let him. He reaches down to press the heel of his palm against himself to relieve some of the pressure, but Hank’s voice startles him.

“Strike two.”

Gavin immediately pulls his hand away, crossing his arms. He sits like that, grumpy, until they pull into the driveway. Gavin’s just as quick to exit the car as he was the precinct, but Hank takes his time again.

Once jackets are hung up and Sumo is tended to, Gavin’s practically bouncing. “Daddy-”

“I gotcha, baby.” Hank guides Gavin back to his bedroom, pushing until Gavin is sitting on the end of the bed. “You were so good for me today, sweetheart,” he says, undoing Gavin’s fly. He strokes Gavin to full hardness, and Gavin whines.

“Can I go first?” He asks, squirming in his seat.

“No, baby, reward first.” Hank runs his thumb over the tip, pulling a moan from Gavin. “But if I taste any piss in my mouth, I’m going to have to punish you. Understood?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good.” And with that, Hank sucks him down. Gavin cries out, fingers tangling in Hank’s hair and pulling lightly. Hank’s so good with his mouth, Gavin almost comes on the spot. He manages to hold it, though, knowing there won’t be much time after he does.

Gavin holds back his orgasm as long as he can, not wanting to accidentally relieve himself in Hank’s mouth, but Hank hums around his cock and he can’t help it, coming in short bursts. Hank swallows, but Gavin looks like he’s about to cry.

“Daddy, I gotta-”

“I know.” He zips up Gavin’s pants and maneuvers them so they’ve switched places, Gavin on his knees in front of Hank. “C’mon, Gav. Be a good boy and suck.” He feeds Gavin his cock and Gavin sucks enthusiastically. The sooner he gets Hank off, the sooner he can-

He gasps around the dick in his mouth when he feels one of Hank’s booted feet grind down on his groin. Gavin tries to pull back to warn Hank, but a hand in his hair stops him, pulling him further down on Hank’s cock. This time, Gavin actually does cry as he wets himself, the urine hot as it spreads across the front of his jeans and seeps down to the floor. His choked sobs must vibrate around Hank, who comes shortly after, and Gavin swallows like a good boy.

Hank lets him pull off before tucking himself away and standing. Gavin’s face is hot with tears, and he messes it up further by running his arm under his nose as he sniffles. “Daddy, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry-”

Hank crouches next to him, wiping his tears away with his thumbs. “It’s okay, baby. You had an accident, that’s all. Let’s get you out of those wet clothes, yeah?” 

Gavin nods, still crying, hugging himself. Hank helps him stand up and strip out of his clothes, immediately tossing them in the wash. He picks Gavin up and Gavin hugs Hank’s neck, burying his face in the crook. Hank sits him on the counter as he runs the bath, promising to be right back. 

Gavin’s mind is pleasantly cloudy as he waits for his bath when it hits him. This was the whole point of the game. Hank just wanted to baby him tonight. 

When Hank comes back, Gavin’s fully sunken into his little space, so he lifts his boy up to place him in the bath. “Was today okay, Gav?” he asks, looking Gavin directly in the eye. Gavin looks down, splashing his hands some as he hums affirmation. 

There’s more silence, then Gavin looks up again. “Was I good?”

“You were so good, Gavin. So good for Daddy today.”

**Author's Note:**

> drop a kudos!  
drop a comment!  
follow me on:  
[tumblr!](https://spriitepepsii.tumblr.com)  
[twitter!](https://twitter.com/spriitepepsii)


End file.
